


"accidental" croptop

by yoonoh214



Series: Nct drabbles I write at ungodly hours [2]
Category: NCT (Band), We Go Up - NCT Dream (Music Video)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, It gets cute i swear, M/M, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, but he's still cute, cause it's my fav era hehe, grumpy jaemin, renjun is in denial with his heart, we go up era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoh214/pseuds/yoonoh214
Summary: "Is that a crop top Jaemin!?""What do you mean? It's your shirt."As revenge against Renjun for stealing Jaemins hoodie during the winter, Jaemin steals Renjuns shirts. However, Jaemin is much taller than Renjun, resulting in the shirt looking more like a croptop (perfect for this kind of hellish weather)





	"accidental" croptop

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't get over the crop top concepts for wakey wakey I swear to god imma eventually get hypertension from all this

Dec 12th

 

Today was not jaemins day.

It was a monday and he had an early schedule from 5 am till 9 PM with a one hour break in between 2-3 PM, which wasn't even considered a break since it was just a conversation between him and the staff planning the long week that will eventually get to jaemins throat and push almost all the members he cares for deeply for for this entire week and dont even get it started with this cold hell of a winter-

he just would rather fall asleep at this moment of time.

And who better to just jump into his sort of crush-friend's bed and fall soundly until the next hectic morning.

 

He gets in to the dreamies shared apartment and follows in quietly for the others that have almost the same long schedule he has and tries to be quick in to his room first.

All showered and shivering from the cold tiles of his room, in only a towel wrapped around his torso, he tries to find his pjs he was longing since the literal morning. But as he his squinting in his dimly lit room he notices his drawers slightly open from his hoodie collection.

"What the hell.." he whispers quietly to himself

He then opens his drawers open and notices 3 hoodies missing and that leads to the only person that would go through his clothes and not feel guilty about it..

"Renjun.." he sighs to himself (not even surprised at this point)

He would have to confront Renjun in the morning cause he is not going to do this at 10 at night or else he'll just start getting these chest pains so he just frowns, throws on his pjs and hoodie and heads off to Renjuns room.

 

Careful not to interrupt Renjuns sleep he slowly makes his way over to his bed and starts to unravel the bed sheets to get inside the covers but stops midway as he takes in what Renjun decides to sleep in.

There in all his glory is Renjun wearing his most favorite hoodie that he wears almost every night but tonight is one exception for himself.

He decided to just let it go and sinks next to his sleeping buddy, wraps his arms around Renjuns torso to which he sleepily wraps his arms around Jaemins shoulders and goes in to nuzzle his head into his neck..

Just how it has always been.

 

~💫~

 

The next morning rolls around and thankfully Jaemin doesn't have to report to the entertainment till 12 in the afternoon and right now he wakes up around 8:30am to get in a slow morning for some peace and quite. 

That's until he needs to eventually confront Renjun about his theft of his favorite hoodies.

He gets up and notices an empty space next to him and realizes that Renjun might be cooking breakfast for the dreamies.

Wandering out of Renjuns room, he walks over to kitchen that hits him with a strong smell of eggs and waffles. He sees Renjuns back view of his hoodie and coos over the fact that it looks super over sized on the 5'7 boy and protests in his head if he should let him keep the hoodie. But he decides a bit of teasing won't hurt anyone

"Mornin Junnie~" , jaemin says in a cutesy tone,

"Mornin Min, how ya feelin?", renjun grins to Jaemin across the kitchen.

"Mhm feelin comfortable in your presence, as always.", he states walking over to renjun slowly and makes almost no distance between both of them.

"Oh is that so?", he smirks knowing where this conversation is going.

"Yeah and you must be so comfortable in my literal clothes." Jaemin deadpans centimeters from renjuns face 

"Yep, very." Renjun just states and moves away to focus on his waffles on the machine.

"Really Junnie? I mean yeah you look cute in my hoodies but can you at least give heads up on wearing it?", he frowns as renjun stepped away.

"Well it's not my fault I can't sleep at night," renjun grumbles as he attempts to flip the waffles for the nth time.

"So your go-to resort is to wear my hoodie in hopes to fall asleep?" , jaemin question at his not so truthly response.

"Yep that was the plan jaemin", he replies in hopes to change the embarrassing subject.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better you can keep that hoodie you're wearing if that 'helps'," jaemin air quotes for renjuns previous response.

"Really Min? You would do that for me?," he asked in shock.

"Of course! It's not like I'm going to start wearing your shirts if you thought I would be mad at you"-

 

6 months later

 

"Is that a croptop Jaemin!?"

"What do you mean? It's your shirt.", jasmin states in the middle of a laying down session on the couch with a popsicle on a hot day in June.

"What the hell Jaemin? Is this revenge from all those months back?", renjun exclaims in front of him, too shocked and flustered to even look into his eyes.

"Well firstly, I couldn't find a loose shirt since I haven't done laundry and all my other shirts are either long sleeved or black, so my last option was to find a shirt and your room was the closest to mine and this was the first one I saw and just wore it," he explains while looking at tv.

The shirt he wore was a light blue cotton shirt that was originally oversized but seemed to have shrunk in the washer from Renjun. So he decides to just wear it as it is and it sat nicely below his pelvic area. But in this case, it sat above Jaemins belly button and the fact that he was much taller than Renjun was what giving the poor boy heart malfunctions from how good looking it looks on Jaemins nice figure.

"Well you had your fun, now go change or do your laundry in that matter," he tries to focus on jaemins face instead of down there, "in fact if your still salty about your hoodie, look, I'll go and-"

"Oh no need to babe, I was just trying to tease you", standing up and walking over to his own room (excruciatingly slow for the Chinese boy) he decides to really show Renjun what he's got.

"Jaemin," he starts walking over to him to get him to somewhat listen to what he has to apologize for ,"I know I shouldn't have done that all those years ago," jaemin then eye rolls at the exaggeration," but, I honestly borrowed the hoodie in hopes I'd fall asleep with at least something that reminds me of you and to be honest your hoodies aren't even that soft and it kind of what a bit too over sized to even wear to bed so I just, can you forgive-,"

He stops the rambling because as he was cutely going off Jaemin leans in and gives him a quick peck on the lips and startles the now aware Chinese boy.

"You're rambling Junnie", he states while staring softly into Renjuns eyes,

"Oh..was I? Sorry."

To his surprise, Jaemin leans in again since he's kinda starting to like the feeling of his lips on a certain boy that stole his hoodies.

Renjun can now say that he's officially fallen for the cute croptop boy.

(His soon to be boyfriend)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoyed! - Rilin♡  
> 


End file.
